Two's A Crowd
Two's a Crowd is a 1950 Looney Tunes cartoon directed by Chuck Jones. This is the first cartoon of the Claude Cat and Frisky Puppy Trilogy. Summary A man named John gives his wife a present, a Frisky Puppy. Despite this it becomes an annoyance to the other pets in the house, particularly Claude Cat. The constant yapping tries him to insanity, so much that he tries to kill Frisky and destroys the house in the process thus leading him to be thrown out by John. Later, while Frisky is eating out of Claude's dish, Claude sneaks back into the house. Claude's loud barking sends the puppy jumping to the ceiling. Satisfied that he has given Frisky a taste of his own medicine, the cat leaves. Gallery Trivia Censorship *CBS and ABC have aired two different versions of this cartoon:http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-t.aspx **CBS' version in the 1980s cuts the part where Claude Cat is put through the washing machine cycle and comes out a wet, floating ball of fur. **The ABC version also cut the washing machine part, but began leaving that scene uncut starting in 1990. From 1990 to 1993, the cartoon was shown uncut. In 1994, however, two new scenes were cut: one scene in which Claude utilizes a string of sausage links to lure Frisky to a line of lit dynamite sticks, Claude getting caught in the explosion, and Frisky startling Claude into ramming into a light fixture, and another near the end of Claude Cat trying to suck Frisky Puppy out of the heating vent with a plunger, only to suck out the hot coals from the furnace and cause the coals to rain all over the living room (with Claude's master getting so mad at him for it that he throws him out). References Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Claude Cat Category:Claude Cat shorts Category:Frisky Puppy shorts Category:Frisky Puppy Category:Directed by Chuck Jones Category:Claude and Frisky shorts Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Films Category:Animated shorts Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:1950 films Category:1950 shorts Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:1950 Category:1950s Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Produced by Edward Selzer Category:Edward Selzer Productions Category:Cartoons produced by Edward Selzer Category:Story by Michael Maltese Category:Written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Animated by Ken Harris Category:Animation by Ken Harris Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Harris Category:Animated by Phil Monroe Category:Animation by Phil Monroe Category:Cartoons animated by Phil Monroe Category:Animated by Ben Washam Category:Animation by Ben Washam Category:Cartoons animated by Ben Washam Category:Animated by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Animation by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Cartoons animated by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Animation by Emery Hawkins Category:Cartoons animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Layouts and Backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Cartoon layouts and backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Voices by Bea Benaderet Category:Voice Characterizations by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons with voices by Bea Benadret Category:Vocal Effects by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with vocal effects by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:Backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Cartoon layouts by Peter Alvarado Category:Layouts by Peter Alvarado